Cast Away
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Koenma and Botan got stuck in a island... and they're both mad at each other... why?! find out... (Epilogue is up) sorry if it took a while......^ ^ R&R's!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Cast Away"  
  
Insert standard disclaimers in here!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
Botan wakes up clutching her hair fiercely. Her head was aching and she was about to cry. Her kimono was soaked in water as she steadies herself to stand, most of the sand around her was clinging to her kimono. She stood up and went over to her companion. Her employer was still asleep, she glances around and finds that they had just made it in this deserted island. Tears came through her lavender eyes as she decided to sit beside her employer. She eyed him carefully and she whispered: "Koenma-sama… why did you have to get drunk?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THREE DAYS AGO….  
  
  
  
"Again?!" the toddler employer exclaimed frantically as he fixes his hat.  
  
"But, Kurama needs help… his mother was brought to the hospital this morning and…" Botan shrugged, she felt her heart beating fast like before… whenever it was about Kurama.  
  
"Botan, you've been skipping chores almost everyday these past few weeks!!" the prince shouted.  
  
"But… I just.. please.." Botan stuttered, her tears ready to fall down.  
  
"Botan!! Almost everyone here knows that Shiori's condition is not critical!! I told you her fate already right?" he explained, still shouting.  
  
"But… I just like to help…" Botan whispered turning her gaze outside.  
  
"Like to help!? Damn it Botan!!!!!! Why do you keep on hoping for that guy to love you?!" Koenma exclaimed eyeing her carefully.  
  
Botan's violet eyes bulged at the toddler's words… bereft… but then he wasn't finish letting her off yet…  
  
"Besides all you do is flirt with him!!!" he explained a-matter-of factly.  
  
"FLIRTING!!! YOU THINK I'M FLIRTING!!! M----M---E--!!!!!!" Botan said slowly… not trying to let this conversation pass.  
  
"Yeah… FLIRTING!!! You've always been and forever will be until he doesn't notice you right?" he questioned raising one brow.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin everything for me?! of all the ferry girls here I'm the only one you scold at?!… You… laugh at!? Why are you doing this to me Koenma-sama… only me?" she questions her angry violet eyes meeting his.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why… for almost 500 years we've been together… as my Fe—rry gi-rl… you're still the same old dimwitted…half-brained… dense ferry girl that you'll always be!!!!!!!" he explained keeping his brown eyes in her.  
  
"DENSE? What Am I dense about!? Are you hiding something from me!?" Botan asked, her eyes kept its gaze on him…  
  
"Just… just stop o.k.? I'm not gonna let you go to Ningenkai this time!! Go and help the other ferry girls over there." He explained dismissing her with a wistful wave of his hand.  
  
"Damn it!!! Why do you keep on making me feel worse than I am now?!" she exclaimed slamming both her fists to his table.  
  
"GET-OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Their gazes met and silence takes place.  
  
Botan sighs and walks out of his office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koenma takes a pause from walking and took a deep breath that was interrupted by a fierce pat in the back.  
  
/cough…cough/  
  
"You o.k.? hey… where's Botan?" his jet black-haired detective asked glancing around for the blue head.  
  
"She's grounded." He explained brushing his hair up.  
  
"Really? Poor girl… it's really difficult when your boy friend is your boss eh?" he replied tugging him to laugh with him.  
  
"She was not helping in chores lately so I decided to ground her." he retorts back sneering at Yusuke's words.  
  
"Poor girl… c'mon genki-baasan's probably waiting.  
  
  
  
The Reikai tantei and the others, minus Hiei decided to visit genki-baasan to celebrate her birthday.  
  
"Cheers!!!!!" Kuwabara exclaimed raising his cup.  
  
"Second to that mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Yusuke shouts half drunk.  
  
"34 bottles of beer… 35 bottles of beer…36 bottles of beer!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!" Koenma cheers as he keeps on drinking his sake and keeps on refilling it.  
  
"Looks like you have a lot of problems lately Koenma…" Kurama asks laughingly, quite flushed from drinking.  
  
"You said it kitsune!! And one of them is you!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!" he replied still laughing heartily.  
  
"Huh? Why is that?" Kurama asked dumb-founded of the revelation.  
  
"No I mean it's not your fault really but you have to blame for it!! Taking - Bo--" Koenma was cut off.  
  
Genki cuts the conversation going on and lets a blue-haired lady in.  
  
"Oi!! Botan!!! Come in come in!! Hiccup… um… c'mon sits here let's drink!!" Shizuru calls patting the space beside her.  
  
"Iie… I came to pick Koenma-sama… Enma-daioh is looking for you.." Botan explains bowing before him.  
  
  
  
"But… everyone decided to stay here for a couple of days!!! It's great here in the temple!!!!!!" Koenma replied drinking another cup of sake.  
  
"Please, he needs you now." Botan replies.  
  
"Damn it!!! Okay C'mon." he insisted as he tries to stand up.  
  
  
  
Botan hops on her oar and Koenma jumps beside her. They went on their way, Koenma kept on tugging the oar causing her to get dizzy. She looks down and a mass of ocean water was ready to catch them.  
  
"Ne, Koenma-sama, it would be much better if you'll stop tugging so we'll not fall o.k.?" she asked. Keeping the oar steady.  
  
"Oh… Botan you worry too much!!! Daijobu!!!! It's not like we're going to fall or your trusty oar would just break right?" He replied.  
  
/snap/ the oar broke and they fell down the ocean. They cried out as they splashed to the water.  
  
"C'mon!! Koenma-sama!! There's an island over there!! C'mon!!" she shouted, pulling him as she swims towards the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Do tell me what you think about it…. y'know… R&R's!!!!!  
  
  
  
Oh, the title was inspired by the movie Cast Away… ^ ^  
  
/sweats drop/ I dunno what will happen next it would be great to know what you think of this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Insert standard disclaimers in here!! ^ ^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cast Away  
  
  
  
A/N please review… I need them!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan glances around for someone else besides them… no one. She kept on tugging her obnoxious employer to wake up but to no avail. All she can do is to watch him sleep. She smiles. This is the first time she saw the mature form of her employer sleeping. She hugged herself closer. The wind is blowing fiercely, she's hungry, depressed and mad… then finally the hazel brown-eyed prince woke up… finally.  
  
  
  
"Botan… what… where?!" he asked scratching his head.  
  
"HA!! Now you're asking me? It's your fault Koenma!!" she shouts couldn't take more of him like he is to her.  
  
"Me?! it's your old rusty oar's fault!!" the prince replied shoving the sand in his shoulders.  
  
"FYI!! O great prince!!! Oars are made of WOOD and it will NEVER rust!! And who's tugging the oar in the first place????" she exclaimed back not minding she's a few inches away from his face.  
  
"Wow!! So you have a brain after all!!" he replied turning his back to her.  
  
"I'm not finished with you!! You told me you don't drink and there you were drinking five whole bottles of sake?! What's going on with you?!" she asked with a tinge of pleading in her voice.  
  
"Since when did you start caring?" he inquired not turning to face her.  
  
"Since before… you're my friend and---" she was cut-off.  
  
"No need for that… and besides who do you think you are? You're just my ferry girl got that?" he replied turning his face to meet hers.  
  
"You really don't have a heart… I guess there's no sense in caring and loving you after all…" she whispers back and sighs.  
  
  
  
Koenma turns back his gaze to her taken aback from what he heard or what he hoped he had heard…  
  
  
  
"C'mon… we better find some shelter, looks like it's going to rain." He added waiting for her to catch up to him.  
  
"Hai…" she nodded and went to follow him.  
  
"You might as well pick up some twigs along the way so we can have fire." He asked picking up some twigs.  
  
  
  
Botan did what she was told to do but still she didn't like the idea of him again pushing her around.  
  
"It would really be great if I could be stuck with Kurama… Yusuke… Hiei… I can also bear Kuwabara or Mr. Wilson perhaps? But no… I have to be stuck with HIM!!" she mumbles. Not knowing that Koenma was watching her.  
  
"It would be faster if you stop mumbling things that would not help us okay?" he said softly.  
  
"Hmph. Don't pretend to be nice okay? It creeps me out!!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
"I'm not pretending. I'm just agitated." He answered back.  
  
"Agitated huh? Well then it would be great to tell me why you pushed yourself to drink to much?!" she replied.  
  
"What would you expect it's a party Botan? I thought you were getting any smarter." He replied shoving his hair back.  
  
"No… I mean… you look like married Ningens, you know when they have problems?" she asked, not minding the insult she just received again.  
  
  
  
Koenma eyed her carefully. Her lavender eyes reflected eyes of concern for him? Or for their situation? He doesn't know.  
  
"First of all… I'm not a Ningen… second stop asking questions… and third keep on picking twigs!" he replied his patience wearing off.  
  
  
  
"But I am look!!" she exclaimed handing him four pieces of small-length twigs, her eyes rounded like eyes of a small little girl.  
  
"Do you think these would start a fire and would keep the fire burning?!" he answered back then sighs.  
  
  
  
  
  
After some time, they found a small cave where they can rest. Koenma rubbed two twigs together to start a fire, and luckily it worked. Silence ensued between them, probably because they didn't see any Ningens around, only birds and insects. But they're pretty much thankful that no wild animals roamed around there.  
  
"Hey, here eat some more." He asked giving her some loft-over fruits he gathered a while ago.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm going to sleep now…" she replied readying herself to sleep.  
  
"It would be better if uhm… you just stay close to me…" he said as his face redden hoping that she doesn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Uh… Okay… thanks." She replied resting her head in his chest. She curled up and dozed off to sleep.  
  
He blushed then smiled a little bit… resting his head in the rough edges of the cave. He slowly goes to sleep till the sun rises again.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N how did it turned out? Please tell me what you think!! It would really help me.  
  
  
  
Mr. Wilson came from the movie Cast Away, Tom Hanks' friend ball. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cast Away  
  
  
  
A/N I'm back… sorry it took a while… my other fics are really in the climax… but here I am!! ^ ^ Thanks to everyone!! Oh.. Don't forget your reviews!!!!!!  
  
Uhm guys… there's a slight LEMON in here so… you are warned okey… don't blame me…  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan gingerly rubs her eyes, getting over the sun shining up her face. She glances around, searching for her insufferable (as always) employer. Is she concerned? Or afraid of being left alone? She then searches for him. She goes out the small cave and stretches herself up. The cave was not too small though but you have to bend yourself a little to go outside.  
  
"Your up!!" Koenma startles her from behind.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" she replied. Following him with her gaze.  
  
  
  
Koenma goes in the cave and put down the twigs he collected earlier. He sighs and goes out again.  
  
"Now… why are you looking at me that way?!" she asked. Botan can't stand how Koenma looked at her… it's so… sincere… and serious.  
  
"You have to take a bath." He replied in a serious tone.  
  
Botan gritted her teeth because of anger of their situation… and more of him.  
  
"And your clothes… you have to wash them." He added still serious.  
  
  
  
Her eyes rolled and turns her back to him.  
  
"Look who's talking!!" she retorted back… her patience wearing off.  
  
  
  
Botan's kimono is really quite torn and dirty. Both of them looked dirty.  
  
"What am I suppose to do huh?" she added glancing at him then turning again.  
  
"C'mon follow me…" he replied clasping his right hand with her left.  
  
Botan agreed and follows him. Her mind full of confusion. What is he up to?  
  
  
  
After some time, they both ended up in the heart of the island, the place became misty, and all you can see are shadows of trees… is it? No one knows. Koenma stops and lets go of her hand. He signals her to open the hanging plants in front of her.  
  
"Wow." She exclaimed with amazement.  
  
Neither of them knows that a wide lake-like hot spring was in here. They smiled knowingly. Koenma walks away from her, stops a few gaits away from her and started to undress. Botan blushed as she found herself looking at him while undressing… she felt like a… pervert or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan walks a few steps from where she stood and began to undress. She released her tresses, and slowly steps into the hot water.  
  
"Hey! You okay there?" Koenma shouts  
  
Botan searches for him and found his silhouette from the mist. Koenma was standing in front of her in the other side of the spring. Botan manages to answer and closes her eyes savoring the peace the water gave her.  
  
They started yelling out a conversation.  
  
  
  
"Since when did you find this?" Botan asked. Resting her head in a hanging branch.  
  
"Last morning, I was picking up twigs and I searched the place." Koenma replied.  
  
"And don't worry, the island's harmless." He added.  
  
"Do you think the others are looking for us now?" she manages to ask back.  
  
"I think so, it's been three days now." He replied.  
  
Deep silence ensued and the both of them kept it that way.  
  
  
  
Botan felt something biting at her back so she gently touches it. She felt something slimy at her back. She reaches to the other side and touches another one. She stands up, and tries to pull one away from her shoulder. She eyed it with terror.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!" Botan screeches, running towards the peaceful Koenma on the other side.  
  
"Take them off!! I hate leeches!!" she exclaimed turning her back to him.  
  
  
  
Koenma startled and started to desperately remove the small leeches crawling up to her. It was hard but he manages to move them all out.  
  
"it's okey… it's all gone now." He said.  
  
Botan sighs and faces him.  
  
"Thanks!!" she replied not aware she's naked… they're both naked. (aaaack!!)  
  
  
  
Both of them stared at each other for a minute and they turned away, they both didn't say a word. To red and embarrassed to talk.  
  
The mist started to come in, much thicker than before. They both moved back wards and started to bump into their backs. (aaaaack again, they're both naked!! ^ ^;)  
  
  
  
Botan started to move close to him.  
  
"Look, it's o.k. right?" she asked feeling his back with her.  
  
"Wha—t?" he replied blushing more.  
  
"Pervert!! I mean, the mist is thicker so we cannot see each other." She replied. Turning to face him.  
  
"Where are you anyways?" he asked trying to tap her.  
  
Unfortunately he tapped one of her… and hell broke loose, a floating fist went to his face.  
  
"Damn it!! don't you do that!!" she replied slightly blushing.  
  
"What did you expect me to do?! I'm like blind for heaven's sake!!" he retorted palming his now sore jaw.  
  
Botan submerge her body to the water. Koenma does so, and both of them lay beside each other their backs relaxed in the smoothed rock wall behind them.  
  
  
  
"Koenma, we've been friends… since we're kids right?"  
  
"Yeah… so?"  
  
"Well… your… getting weird lately."  
  
"Weird? I'm always weird to you right?"  
  
"No… I mean… you haven't talked to me recently."  
  
"Why? Is there anything to talk about?"  
  
"Why can't you tell me why you got drunk?"  
  
"I told you… it's a party!"  
  
"I know… but still…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember this girl you like when we were little?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You liked her so much… but yet you can't spit it out to her…"  
  
"Yeah so? What's got to do with me being drunk?"  
  
"And when you finally told her, she tells you she doesn't like you."  
  
"Straight to the point PLEASE."  
  
"That's when you started to drink Coffee."  
  
"So what's that gonna do with? There's a first thing for everything right?"  
  
"… so who's the girl?.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is she worth it? Is she worth getting drunk?"  
  
"She's more than that she's my…"  
  
  
  
Botan stands up not waiting to let him finish. She goes for her clothes and leaves him. Leaving him thinking… is she jealous? Or… afraid of the leeches to come back?  
  
"It's you… Botan…" he whispers as he gazes at her form… slowly walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N sorry!!! Is that considered a lemon thingy?! I dunno… but I guess it's not is it?  
  
Well… please let me hear what you have to say please…………………….  
  
Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone's POV

Cast Away  
  
Chapter 4: "Everyone's Pov"  
  
A/N sorry, something came up so I've been manically depressed for days now… so here goes… warning: shocking revelations… etc… etc…  
  
  
  
  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Hm? Where the hell could those two be? It has been three whole days now… I hope they're both all right… I hope they're together… I hope they can withstand each other. Well it's okay right? One is an egotistical self-centered prince and the other… an unnerving, super- cheery ferry girl. Well if I'll be stuck with her… I might as well take the opportunity… mwahahahahah!! Well… I think Keiko wouldn't be fine with that… she's pretty worried bout' those two… I'll take the opportunity here as well!!! Good luck Koenma… wherever you are!!! Good luck to me too!!! Now where is Keiko anyways?  
  
  
  
Keiko's POV  
  
Oh…. I hope those two are all right, Kurama reported to us recently that Botan's oar was found floating around the ocean… Oh my god!! What am I thinking? No, no, no… everythings gonna be okay… oh poor Botan… I can still remember how she always turn to me whenever Koenma-kun keeps nagging her… and how she tried to be close to him like they were kids… I hope she'll be okay with him… when she comes back… she'll be thrilled to know that Kurama-kun is pretty damn worried about her… going back and forth from Reikai to here, just to know where they are… I wonder though… why did Koenma-kun's father didn't let Yusuke and the other help in searching for them? Huh? Yusuke? What the hell? He's here? AGAIN? What does he want now?  
  
  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I'm pretty worried… there's something suspicious going on around here. First… why didn't Enma-Daioh let us help in searching for them? Instead sending his 'so-called team' in search for them… Second his face doesn't have a tinge of worry for his son or Botan. Third… I noticed him smiling inwardly whenever I personally ask him there whereabouts, he'll always have this firm answer "I'm sure they'll be alright… my team is working hard to find them." Then he'll smile as if everything is planted or something… PLANTED?! No, no… why would he plan this whole thing up? Hn. he'll never do that… maybe he has a pretty strong confidence that his son can take care of himself and Botan… Botan… I hope you're fine out there… Wait… when we we're in Genki's party three days ago… I remember koenma saying I'm one of his problems… now what does that mean?! Questions… questions… I hope they'll never stay unanswered.  
  
  
  
Kuwabara's POV  
  
  
  
Where can they be? Maybe they're alone in a deserted Island… alone…. Alone… I like the sound of that!!! /lol/ Yukina… and me alone in an island!? Shucks!! That would be grand!!! Mwahahahaha!! I can tell how she looks at me everyday that she wants me… loves me… oh Yukina… my only love… my sunshine… or rather… my pretty white snow… well, if Koenma and Botan in an island? The island will explode or something… by the way why the hell are they mad at each other? Heh, I guess it was right all along… love do come in strange ways… but fortunately for us… Yukina got the best… loving… handsome of all… me!!!! mwahahahahahaha!!!! What the? Who threw this stone at me!! damn it!!! Show yourself!!  
  
  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
You deserve to be in love with a rock… or rather together with no one…. Hn. don't you ever touch my sister Damn it!! Hn!! damn it Koenma!! hey blue head where the hell are you!! Just show yourself already so we can get on with our lives… my life… I'm tired following these two around…  
  
  
  
Yukina's POV  
  
  
  
Kuwabara-kun pretty weird lately… he's being too dreamy… what's happening to him? Botan… Koenma please be careful wherever you are… we are all worried over here… for the both of you… Kuwabara-kun… daijobu? Who's keeping throwing rocks at him? Poor Kuwabara-kun…  
  
  
  
Shizuru's POV  
  
  
  
Not bad… everything's going crazy over here… everyone's pretty worried bout' the two of you… well at least I can take a leave from the office… I can still remember my boss concerned face when he saw me crying… he's a big sucker for that… well hope those couple would play nice!! Or else a pretty little ferry girl can get pregnant… knowing things when it heats up!!! /lol/  
  
  
  
Great Enma-Daioh's POV  
  
  
  
One month… or make that two…. I sure hope those two won't end up fighting again… I hope they can get closer than they were when they were kids… they just don't pay attention on how they feel!! /lol/ I can't wait to see my grandchild!! And my son… having his most trusted and loving friend as his wife… you deserve each other… please work things out!! This is your fate so… please work it out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Natsumi's POV  
  
Hope everyone didn't realize that I just blew up the whole Idea of the story… aaaaack!!! They already did… gosh… what will I put on next? Well…. I don't really write lemon thingies… but I'll try to make it more romantic than having some lemon in it… what will the guys think? Well hope they'll write their reviews… so I can unblock my writer's block… (?!) Shouji… miss u vewy, vewy… much!! ^ ^: come back A.S.A.P!! I'm hungry… hope to read your reviews soooooooon please!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know...everything

"Cast Away"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Getting to know… everything"  
  
  
  
A/N Hey I'm back!! Sorry for taking a while… but because of the reviews you've been giving me… I'll continue and probably finish this as soon as possible… pwamis… but if I get no reviews after this::gulp:: this fic will probably fade away…/sob/sob/sob…  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the last straw God damn it!!" Botan shouts beginning to flare up more.  
  
Botan gritted her teeth as she starts throwing various objects around her at her as usual bossy employer.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Koenma replied, slightly grinning inwardly.  
  
Koenma easily and gracefully avoiding the flying twigs and rocks at him. And manages to smile every time he perfectly dodges her every attack. Botan stops and looked at him. They looked at each other for a minute and Botan glances around. Botan all got teary eyed and felt the rough interior of the cave closing down on her. She felt mortified all of the sudden. Koenma began to inspect her. Botan sits down her knees up to her face. Koenma tries to move an inch towards her slowly… praying she wouldn't notice. Botan feels him, getting closer and whispers something to him.  
  
"Koenma-sama…" Botan whispers… her voice cracking up.  
  
"Na…ni?" Koenma replied sitting in front of her. He hastingly attempted to comfort her.  
  
"Why do you always make me cry?" Botan asks… eyeing him with her misty eyes.  
  
"Uhm… I don't know…" Koenma replied trying not to meet her piercing gaze.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that even if you scold at me like that I'm always there for you?" Botan asked back.  
  
"I…" Koenma shrugs couldn't pull out what he has to say that moment.  
  
"Maybe… some time you'll say those words again… after making me cry." Botan replied holding his hands tightly.  
  
Botan motions him to get out of her way as she went outside the cave. Koenma yells at her asking where she's going.  
  
"Just find me when you know what you have to say." Botan shouts back at him. Her cheerful voice emanated between them… yet he's pretty sure those words and her expressions are just her mask for everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan found a cozy place underneath a big and old tree. The tree was pretty much covered with moss, but still it was very sturdy and gives a relaxing spot under its big branches. Botan sat there.  
  
  
  
"Koenma no Baka…" Botan began to recite… a memory flashes back…  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Koenma-sama!!" A little blue-haired girl shouts keeping running after a typical brown haired boy.  
  
The little brat-of-a-prince hurries more trying to lose her. In his hand is a small teddy bear, the left arm was dangling ready to snap any minute. The girl stops, exhausted in keeping up to her friend. She tries to run again only to trip on something… her poor bear's left arm.  
  
The brat slows down and wonders where he left her. He backs track. The prince ran to his friend's side and handed her the rest of the bear's body. Instead, the small girl looks up to him in her misty lavender eyes and asks him in a voice… nearly cracking up.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" She asks drying her tears.  
  
"Because…" the snobbish prince replied trying not to meet her innocent eyes.  
  
"Why do you like hurting me?" She added standing up.  
  
Their height both match each other. They just stood there silence coming in between them.  
  
"I… that's what boys do stupid!!" Koenma replied his eyes slowly forming impatience.  
  
Botan watch him silently as she shuffles her hair, collecting it to one side. Koenma looks at her and sighs.  
  
"Why don't you just give me that!" Koenma shouted, pulling the bear's arm from her, turns his back and runs away from her.  
  
  
  
Botan sits down in the luscious green grass around her. Making a necklace out of the flowers she gathered earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the cold castle walls, a little boy walks back and forth in front of a young blue oni… in his early twenties.  
  
"Hey!! Aren't you done yet?" Koenma asked impatiently..  
  
"Here… I'm trying to make it look brand new!! Besides, sewing takes time!!" The blue oni replied.  
  
  
  
The blue oni that was preferred to be called Jorju Satome, looked at the prince in awe. Koenma manages to catch his stare and looks at him frightened.  
  
  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks his mouth forming a pout.  
  
"Why? Botan looks at you like this then might as well- - -" he was cut-off by the little prince.  
  
"She's the only one that has the rights to look at me like that!!" He exclaims, stomping his foot with annoyance.  
  
Jorju's eyes narrowed on him and examine him thoroughly, he then cups his chin and makes a few paces around the irritated boy.  
  
"You like her…" Jorju hinted his face looking suspiciously at him.  
  
"Hah! You should know better!! I reallllly like Ayame-sempai!" the prince proudly blurted.  
  
"You have a crush on your 200+ older teacher…. Hmmm… everyone goes to that stage." Jorju pointed out as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Stage?! What stage?" Koenma asks puzzled.  
  
  
  
Jorju didn't reply and just handed out the now fixed bear.  
  
"Here, tell her you're sorry and will never do that again." Jorju inquired.  
  
"Nah, she'll be fine now that I'll hand her, her stupid dirty bear!!" Koenma replied snobbishly.  
  
Koenma rushes to the garden to give the bear to her. Jorju bids him something while he runs away from the blue oni.  
  
"Ne Koenma-sama!!! When a boy likes a girl he teases her!! until…" Jorju stops, noticing the now far little prince couldn't hear him.  
  
(Back to present)  
  
  
  
Koenma got startled from his deep slumber as a thunder roared. The clouds are beginning to turn grayish, and after sometime the rain poured. Hard.  
  
"Where could Botan be?" He asks himself going out side the cave.  
  
  
  
Koenma looks above as rain began pouring at him. His clothes beginning to be drenched. He began walking toward the shabby trees now searching for his lost deity. He began walking in steady paces until he began running as fast as he could. Turning his head left and right looking for her.  
  
"Botan… you're the only person I don't wanna loose… where are you?" He began chiding himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama stands outside the Reikai palace, hoping that the King himself provides good news about the rescue of the two. The two huge doors opened and his eyes bulged at a familiar man walking towards him the man smiled and brushes his green hair. He met Kurama's emerald- green stare and manages to smile at him. He went outside. Kurama manages to get inside, and turns to face the familiar man. The man stops, and also looks at him. The man smiled, his blank eyes narrowed on him and he waves him good-bye. Kurama clenched his fist, the two huge doors began to close behind him. The man on the other side continues to walk until he vanished.  
  
  
  
"Itsuki…" Kurama whispers to himself.  
  
  
  
Yes… the man is Itsuki… the partner and known as Censui's best friend. 'What could he be doing here?' Kurama finds himself asking the same question over and over again… 'Is there something to do with the two missing?'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry guys for the delay… I know y'all mad at me now… oh… is the name of Censui's friend really itsuki? If it is… is my spelling all right? And if not do tell me!! Oh, to the girl who suggested some lemon thingy to me… sorry… I e-mailed you the other day, but it seems the e-mail didn't got through… d_a_r_i_a@edsamail.com.ph… whatever you suggested I'm really interested… if you ever read this… try to e-mail me at natsumi_shouji@yahoo.com I'll be waiting!! Thanks!! PLEASSSSSEEEEE do keep the reviews going.. whether its a flame and a praise ^ ^ I would really appreciate…it… coz' your helping me improve my skills in writing… (am I?) 


	6. Chapter 6:......

Cast Away  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for the delay…. Guys… you still reading? ( I hope!!) Anyways, I'll be waiting for your reviews.  
  
Just came up with this fic because of the dream I just had… me and Vash… /drools/ n'weiz here's the next chapter!! ^ ^ oh… thanks to b, an anonymous reviewer!! You've been really looking forward to the next chapter ne? thanks a lot!! This chapter is dedicated to you!! And to the others who are still there…(I hope) to see… I mean read my fic!! Domo arigato gozaimasu!! Oh… b-chan… mind if you could e-mail me? ( I know you'll not interested…) or better yet I'll e-mail you!! Hope to be gud friends!!!  
  
  
  
Koenma frantically runs all over the place searching for his deity. His hair dangles around soaked wet. His hand clamored for warmth. His whole body started to shook from the cold he was feeling… and the atmosphere didn't help… the rain continued to pour down really hard.  
  
After some time he came upon a big old tree, standing a top a small hill. He approaches the tree upon noticing someone or something under it, savoring the shelter the tree was giving.  
  
His eyes steadied it to look at the peaceful body of the woman. His eyes narrowed on her with a tinge of concern… love.  
  
  
  
The woman was sleeping peacefully under the tree, yet she was starting to get wet because of droplets of rain penetrating thru the thick branches of leaves. She rolled over to the other side and slept comfortably, though she was shivering.  
  
  
  
He then approaches her, and carefully slid his arms under her, he easily carried her, and return to the cave as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^Flash Back^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Koenma approaches the girl playing in the garden. She was picking flowers and connecting it to the other flowers.  
  
"Hey!!" the prince shouted.  
  
"Huh?" the girl turned around to face the boy.  
  
"Here… I… I'm sorry…" he replied his eyes trying not to look at her. he handed the bear with both hands.  
  
She looked at him warmly and started to approach him, carrying the crown she made.  
  
"Arigato!!" she said, she smiled warmly at him and in return handed the crown she made.  
  
"Nah… I don't like things like that!! Baka!! Boys don't like those things!!" The prince sneered.  
  
"Iie… I want you to give this to Ayame-sempai!! She truly like you now!!" she said cheerfully making him blush by her words.  
  
"You really think so?" He asked back  
  
"Hai!!" she replied  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Koenma placed the lady beside him. He layed her in the cave's floor and started to lit the fire.  
  
Koenma glanced beside him, Botan although very asleep was still shivering from the cold, she coiled to the other side and hugged herself. He brushes his hair back and eyes himself, he too was soaked.  
  
  
  
Koenma started to undress his upper gament and hanged it beside the fire to dry. He looked at Botan and blushed wildly.  
  
'What would she think in the morning… when she wakes up?' Koenma finds himself asking these questions, touching his cheek, remembering the punch he took the other day in the hot spring.  
  
  
  
But, he had to do it, all he'll be doing is for her… to keep her alive… to keep them both alive. And he knew too well that after this night, things would really be different in the morning… he moved closer to her and couldn't help admiring her.  
  
  
  
Botan's luscious blue-hair was soaked wet that made it more darker than the usual, all in all complimented her creamy skin. Her chest going up and down fiercely, like holding on for dear life. For billion of years, he watched her sleep… smile… make him laugh… and yet to her… he's just a friend she ever wanted. But this wasn't the to admire and think of things like that. He felt afraid, kept on hoping she'll never have a fever in the morning… much more tonight.  
  
Koenma rolled her, to face him. He unties her obi, and takes her drenched kimono off. He then places it beside his garments that hang beside the fire. She was now clothe with only under garments.  
  
He gently caressed her cheek down to her neck as he went back to her lips. He then lay beside her and pulled her shivering form to his. He felt her shiver all over, in return he hugged her fiercely to him. He slid his other arm to her waist. he made it a effort not to let her go… to share his warmth to her. She unknowingly rested her head in his chest. And he hugged her more closely. He heard her whispering unintelligible words. She was calling out for him.  
  
"Koenma-sama…" she whispers, yet she was sleeping.  
  
"Sssssh… it's all right… I'm here." He assured her, smoothing down her tresses.  
  
"Koenma-sama…" she whispers again.  
  
"Nani?" he whispers to her ear, and then rest his head in her tresses.  
  
"A…aishiteru… Koenma-sama." She whispers. Burrowing her trembling for to him more.  
  
  
  
Koenma was taken aback form her endearing words. His eyes bulged and slowly pull her away from him and cupped her cheek. He wanted to wake her up… and wanted to let her repeat those words… awake… yet he knew better… taking things too fast would really not help. He hugged her back to him and closes his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Botan… and I don't want to loose you… forever…" he whispers back as he slowly dozes off to sleep.  
  
  
  
They unknowingly slept tightly enclosed to each other, savoring the warmth the other was giving. That night that he'll remember forever… knowing that he might never get the chance to be with her again… bot still he was hoping… he'll finally say those words to her… when she's fully awake.  
  
For now, they were one with each other… not in body… but more… in soul… forever…  
  
  
  
……..  
  
  
  
"So… what are you planin' to do now?" the jet-black haired man asked brushing his hair back.  
  
"I don't know, Enma-daioh didn't wish to speak to me that day, may be I'll come back tomorrow." The redhead replied, sipping his warm coffee.  
  
"Okay then, I'll come with you… knowing one of Censui's allies.. and this so-called controversy at hand, things can really be serious." Yusuke replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N think it's too short huh? Well sorry bout' that!! But guys… if y'all still there… please keep your reviews coming!! Please…. It really gives me more encouragement to continue… (it depends on the review) so please… should I continue? Tell me!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Found

Cast Away  
  
  
Chapter 7: Found  
  
  
  
A/N phew!! Took me a few days to recover from my writer's block... this chapter... I believe will not be too good... so your reviews are truly accepted gratefully.  
  
  
"What?!" the two reikai detective gaped at the tall and big king of Reikai.  
  
"Yes... I don't have any choice... so I made this thing." The king admitted.  
  
"hhhm..." The jet-haired detective ponders.  
  
"So, you mean to say is, you planned the whole thing up?" The red head asked again.  
  
"So, you used Itsuki's ability to make an island of some sort?" Yusuke added.  
  
The king nodded and turns to his left as a tall man slowly walks towards them.  
  
"In order to keep Censui's body and soul legally... I managed to negotiate with him." A man slowly approaching them said.  
  
The two detectives finally got it. Enma-daioh had planned everything, from the snapping of the oar to the island they found. Deceiving but well planned. They have to admit that the plan was very well organized... but they guessed that they should just leave the rest to them...  
  
  
"Can we help?" Kurama inquired, as everyone turned to him.... Quite amazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The deity can hear the birds chirping... the air whispering... feel the soft small rays of light touching her cheeks... the warm chest she was comfortable resting in..... WARM CHEST?!  
  
  
For that, she opened her eyes, and finding out that she was tightly locked in the prince's tight embrace. He was still sleeping.   
  
Now she remembered, she was sleeping out cold the other day in a large tree... they had a fight... he saved her... he gave her warmth... he protected her... although everything she was to him is a mere scattered-brain ferry girl...   
  
  
Instead of hitting him hard... or screaming at him for being such a pervert, she looked at his sleeping form intently. She smiled, and cupped his cheek smoothing it with her hands.  
  
  
"Well... since you're asleep... at least this is the perfect time for things I really have said before." She said to him in a whispering voice.  
  
"Let's see where should I start?" she asked herself... trying to keep her voice down... not to startle him.  
  
"You pretty much know that Kurama doesn't like me right?" she asked his sleeping form... no reaction then she smiled.  
  
"Well... actually you always know everything.." she continued.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so smart?" she asked him... a pout forming in her face.  
  
"Well... at least there is one thing you haven't figured out..." she added as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, at least I'll get this out of my system... and just move on right?" she asked him again in a whispering voice.  
  
"When we were young, you always makes me cry... you're always mean to me..." she continued... her voice raspy.  
  
"And for a while I thought... you liked me because your always there.. even if I don't need you..." she added, resting her head on his chest.  
  
She smiled and looked him up. "That's when I started to love you..." she admitted her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"but... I guess everything change... you changed..." she added a solitary tear fall from her eyes.  
  
"But you see... I haven't..." he replied, pulling her head to rest on his chest. His eyes are still closed.  
  
Her eyes bulged and she welcomed his tight embrace by burrowing her heads in his chest.  
  
"I'm still mean to you right?" he said opening his eyes to look down on her.  
  
"What?" she asked him. Her lavender eyes stared at him intently.  
  
"It means... I'm still in love with you... and I'll always will be... forever..." he whispered his face slowly closing down on her.   
  
  
They both found themselves locked in each other's lips...  
  
  
  
They both longed for this... hundred of years passed them by... they haven't got the courage to feel each other... to tell each other how much they love one another... maybe they were both afraid of rejection... afraid of being left out... afraid of getting hurt... by the most cherished person in their lives. At last they both found themselves... afraid to let go... afraid to make another mistake of letting go... they both just held each other in each others arms...   
  
  
Koenma tore his kiss and moved down to her cheek as he lay on top of her... he began claiming her body as his territory.   
  
  
The clothes they were wearing scattered to the rough flooring of the cave. They solemnly claimed each other's sanctity with love... trust... for all eternity. They loved each other...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that it?" Yusuke asked the ferry girl in front of him.  
  
"Hai..." the ferry girl replied.  
  
  
  
Both Kurama and Yusuke rescued them from the island, with them are two ferry girls.  
  
They dismounted from the oar and flew down the small island.   
  
They were both amazed on how Itsuki can make an island like this... so peaceful...   
  
"I can live here forever!!" Yusuke exclaimed, eyeing the nature around him.  
  
"I can't believe that Enma-Daioh had executed this whole thing up perfectly..." Kurama said, also glancing around.  
  
"Ha! Enma-Daioh sure loves his son... to do this for him... for her... for their happiness." Yusuke replied, resting his hand on the kitsune's shoulder.  
  
"You know... if Kuwabara-kun can hear you right now... he'll surely flip out." He replied, a sweat drop form from the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah.. c'mon let's look for that cave." Yusuke dismissed as he began walking around the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koenma had just finished gathering twigs, and setting a fire out side the cave. Botan gathered the fruits in front of them and smiled at him knowingly.   
  
  
"What will we do after we're rescued here?" Botan asked.  
  
"Let's get married." He replied, making her blush.  
  
The two didn't spoke for a minutes, as they heard some noises coming closer and closer to them.  
  
They heard some footsteps, coming towards them. Botan run to Koenma's side, and he picked up a twig with fire in it. They waited for it to come near them.   
  
  
  
"Hi guys!!!" the black-haired detective exclaimed, giving the couple the shock of their lives.  
  
"hi!!" the red head appeared form behind him, waving his hand to them.  
  
"But? What who the but why?!" Koenam stuttered.  
  
"We'll explain on the way, c'mon the ferry girls are waiting." The red head calmly explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father! How could you do this to me?" Koenma exclaimed, having a personal talk with him inside his office.  
  
His father just nearly smiled at him. The prince sweat drops blushed wildly. He knew to well what had happened inside the island... inside the cave... everything.  
  
"How could you do this?" he said not meeting his gaze.  
  
"What? Watching the two of you sleeping together... bathing together.. or getting you stranded on an island?" his father asked back, grinning at him.  
  
"Uhm.. BOTH!!!!!!" he exclaimed... remembering everything that had happened in the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean your watching us?" Botan asked pretty embarrassed.  
  
"Nah, not actually, I mean... the only one who can really see what's going on is him." Yusuke replied, glancing at the man beside him. Itsuki.  
  
  
Botan embarrassingly looked towards the direction Yusuke was glancing at. Itsuki smiled at her evilly, he knew everything... as in EVERYTHING... he's the one that designed the whole island... the island that was based on his imagination...  
  
  
Kurama rested his hand on her shoulder, she turns to face him and he smiled at her warmly.   
  
"Congratulations!!" he whole-heartedly inquired.  
  
  
"Ne, Botan-chan, sumanu... but Enma-daioh calls for you." The blue oni excused.  
  
"Hai.." she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know... it wasn't so great... and... it was pretty boring.... I really can't believe that it turned out like this... and as all of you know this chapter has a lot of errors, and I'll truly be greatful if you could tell me what you think bout' this.....  
  
  
............Chaper 8 will come out soon...... 


	8. Chapter 8: "^^^^^^"

Cast Away  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Yusuke and Kurama managed to stroll around the castle while waiting for the couple.  
  
"What d'ya think?" Yusuke asked from behind, glancing around the cold hallway.  
  
"About what?" Kurama asked as they slowly approach the garden.  
  
"Them" Yusuke replied.  
  
  
  
The two took a deep breath as a garden beholds their eyes the garden was immaculately peaceful. The garden was overlooking the whole estate of the castle. The ground was lusciously covered with green Bermuda grass and the flowers around them are temptingly smelled well.  
  
Yusuke found a cozy ground under an old Sakura tree at the end of the garden. They both decided to sit beneath the tree and cozily rested their weary head in the tree's trunk. The tree gave them the rest they need. Small sakura blossoms can be seen flailing around them.  
  
  
  
"I bet, they're very happy now." Kurama replied as he closed his eyes shut, savoring the peaceful surrounding around them.  
  
"Yeah…" Yusuke managed to reply, and fall back the tree.  
  
  
  
"I bet everyone will truly be happy when they hear the good news." Yusuke added.  
  
Kurama answered him with a wordless nod, which ended their conversation.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if you would like some refreshments while waiting." A blue oni suggested, offering two servings of tea… actually three… and some biscuits to come with it… in a large tray.  
  
The oni placed the tray on the table a few paces away, while the two followed him. The two decided to sit and the both of them took a sip.  
  
  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
THUG!!!  
  
OUCH!!  
  
WATCH IT!!!  
  
SON OF A BITC---  
  
DAMN IT!!!  
  
SORRY!!!  
  
WHAT THE HELL???  
  
  
  
Yusuke's tea spilled down his shirt. Loud voice came from a certain room that can be seen from where they were sitting. A flying chair came crashing through the window, as it came falling down on them. Yusuke manages to take the tray and dashes out of the way. Kurama took the helpless oni away as the chair came down at the veranda they were sitting in, along with some falling window debris.  
  
"They will never learn!!" Jorju sighed as he brought the tray to the near by Sakura tree. The three of them decided to continue their tea underneath the tree.  
  
"Do you think they'll be happy like this?!" Yusuke argued.  
  
"That's how they show their feelings for each other." Kurama replied a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"I have to agree with him." Jorju seconded, nodding.  
  
"Why don't you think of your relationship with Keiko-chan." Kurama continued, acting like he was teaching something.  
  
"But… we don't throw things at each other like that!" Yusuke exclaimed, pointing at the onslaught that happened a while ago.  
  
  
  
-----^^------  
  
  
  
"Ass hole!!!" Botan exclaimed carrying a vase.  
  
"Hey!! Bet you can't throw that to me!!" Koenma mocked her.  
  
"Why you!!!!" Botan raised the vase and readies herself to throw it to him.  
  
"Uhm… Botan, place that back… that's a priceless Egyptian vase the king gave me… when he died.. Botan." An enormous shadow asked respectfully.  
  
Instead the couple just dismissed the shadow in front of them and kept throwing foul and teasing words at each other.  
  
The shadow stood up and slowly, a form was seen. The king stood silently in front of them and just kept quiet. Then…  
  
  
  
"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP ARGUING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The great king roared at them, which made them stop dead on their tracks.  
  
  
  
Botan grinned at him sheepishly and placed the vase back to where it belongs. She stood in front of the king as the prince stood beside her.  
  
"I have manage to prepare everything for your wedding… and it seems… that the wedding will be off." Enma-daioh pointed out, taking his seat again.  
  
"Huh? But why?!" the both of they asked, not believing that the king decided to waste everything in his sudden decision.  
  
"The both of you ask why???????" Enma-daioh replied patience wearing out.  
  
The couple looked at each other questioningly and stared back at the king. They both looked puzzled and asked him again why.  
  
  
  
"WHY?! For heaven's sake, you can't get along for a minute or two!!" Enma explains, his voice starting to increase.  
  
The two knowingly smiled at each other and gave the king a sheepish grin.  
  
"People show their love like Botan here, for example.. when she looks at KURAMA…" Koenma began mocking her.  
  
"Damn it!!" Botan flaring up again, carrying back the Egyptian vase again.  
  
The two began teasing and mocking each other.  
  
A never came up the back of the king's head. He took a deep breath.  
  
"You two act like a cat and a dog… more worst for that matter…" the king roared at them, keeping them steady.  
  
"When will you stop fighting about everything?" the king added, and shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
The couple was walking around the hallway, taking time to talk about something… about them for that matter.  
  
  
  
"Ne, Koenma-sama… do you think will be okay?"  
  
"Okay about what?"  
  
"I mean we always fight…"  
  
"what do you exactly mean?"  
  
"Why do we always have to fight?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Every time, after we fight…"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I can seem to…"  
  
"Forget everything we fought about?"  
  
"Yeah… just like the thing we fought about just decided to disappear!"  
  
"Yeah… think so too…"  
  
"May be that's why we love each other ne?"  
  
"Yeah… I guess."  
  
  
  
They smiled knowingly at each other and slowly moves on for a kiss.  
  
"Oh guys!! Not in the hallway please!!!" Yusuke said a few paces away from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if this is to sloppy… I haven't got any sleep last night thinking about this fic… and here… I came up with an ugly one… but don't worry the LAST chapter will be out soon… about the we…. (secret..!!!! ^ ^) reviews are accepted… gratefully!!! And for flames… do go easy on me!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Fallin'

Cast Away  
  
Chapter 9: Fallin'  
  
  
  
A/N I am deeply sorry if y'all (if someone's there…) are disappointed with the last chapter I made… my head is kinda kooky sometimes and help but crack up… or so something I like… as for myself, I really like this chapter… because this the last… and is dedicated to my friend shouji, because the song included here are one of our favs.  
  
  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Well, three days have past… /shrug/ I must say all the things pretty much had been worked out… Keiko's pretty excited about that wedding coming up. Let's see, everything is in proper order now… I wonder if those two will become a happy couple afterwards? /sigh/ I know I would… Keiko…  
  
  
  
Keiko's POV  
  
This is wonderful, I'm one of Botan's bride's maids!! I'm so excited for the both of them. Botan no baka… so you really like him after all… well, it's a good thing Botan decided to have a ningen wedding… are garden wedding for that matter, Botan's so lucky… or should I say…they are both lucky to have each other… Yusuke…  
  
  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
Finally, too much prodding Hiei finally agreed to go to the wedding. I already got the priest, the receptions all set and the garden is all prepared. I hope koenma takes care of her… she deserves such love and happiness… I know because… I can see in her eyes that she really loves him. I admit… I really fell for her… but I guess it's too late to sit in the dark and whine about everything right? Maybe I'll drop by Shizuru's to pick up the suits and dresses.  
  
Shizuru's POV  
  
  
  
I knew something will happen!! Heh, those two can really get frisky right then and there… well… they do deserve each other… well, after the wedding I should thank them!! Besides because of them, I have a date next Friday with my boss!!! LOL ooooppps, Kurama's gonna be here any moment, where the hell that brat-of-a-brother gone to now? I told him to pick up the suits… he's one hour late!! I shouldn't let him take Yukina with him.  
  
  
  
Kuwabara's POV  
  
  
  
These dresses would really look good on her… /sigh/ I hope the day that wonderful day will come… /drools/ Ahem, enough bout' that… I have to get home as soon as possible. Can this cab go a little bit faster?  
  
Yukina's POV  
  
  
  
I hope their marriage will be longer… better yet… will take forever… I hope they'll stay together… I hope they'll like my special gift for them…  
  
  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Why do I have to be in this stupid wedding… and I have to bring Mukuro along? /smirk/ Mukuro would like that… taking her first stroll around Ningenkai with me… /blush/ what the hell am I thinking? /shook his head/ hn. hope those two will be happy. (yay! I know this pov is unbelievable… especially if it's Hiei-kun's pov!)  
  
  
  
  
  
(T_T)  
  
  
  
Botan sat back in her own private powder room looking at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing a bathrobe, fixing herself up. She looks down at the window, and over looked the whole place. This is a rest house Shiori's husband gave to Kurama as a present. The garden was full of colorful roses and orchids, they placed an isle between a railway of roses. She found herself smiling, as she spotted the great Enma-daioh in a Ningen size, very busy getting things in proper order… he wanted it to be perfect.  
  
  
  
She decided to sit back and combing her hair, as she lets it cascade down her back. she jumped back form her sit as she felt a hand gently placed it in her shoulder. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek in the warm hand that rested in her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw the person's reflection with her. his hazel-brown eyes stared at her in the mirror. They both smiled. He rested his chin in her tresses and found himself resting his arms in her shoulder. They both loved each other, they were meant to be together… they were BOUND to be together.  
  
  
  
"The wedding's gonna start with in a few hours." Koenma asked her burrowing his cheek in her hair, smelling her intoxicating scent.  
  
"Hai, we better get ready." She replied smiling at him as he began cradling her.  
  
  
  
he brought his cheek to hers and they began resting each other's cheek with each other.  
  
"Hey!!" a young woman with brown tresses opened the door.  
  
"If you're going to have a ningen wedding, might as well follow everything!" a tall woman appeared behind the woman.  
  
"The groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding!" the young woman continued.  
  
Botan's eyes grew misty as she began to breathe the words…  
  
"Minna…" she smiled happily and hugged the girls in front of the door.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I better go…" The prince excused himself and goes outside.  
  
Yukina got inside as Keiko and Shizuru brought the bride in front of the mirror. They began fixing her, and fixed their selves for the coming wedding ceremony.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Koenma opens the door to his own room, he gaped and relaxed. He smiled knowing, Kurama was fixing his suit and hung it on the other wall. Yusuke was busy putting his tie ready. Kuwabara was fixing the flower in his right side pocket.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ysuke asked Koenma as he began walking inside.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon get ready!" Kuwabara exclaims tugging the prince inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
=^^=^^=^^=^^=^^=  
  
  
  
the wedding was about to start, the garden was simply beautiful, the roses bloomed beautifully… as if it was exactly planned… The bride's maids, Shizuru together with his brother as the best man. The maid of honor Keiko with Yusuke blushing not taking for granted how Keiko's dress fits wonderfully and remembers how he always teases her how fat she was. And the ring bearer and flower girl, Yukina and Hiei. Hiei smirked as mukuro watched him walk in the isle, she grinned at him.  
  
  
  
"Fallin" (By: Boys 2 men)  
  
Everytime I think of you  
  
The woman all my life been waiting  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, the bride appeared. a long white veil covered her face, her long light-blue hair cascaded down her naked back. Her body clung tight to the white dress, revealing her beautiful curves. Every eyes was on her.  
  
  
  
There's nothing that I'd rather do  
  
Than love you endlessly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The prince can't think of anything, as if everything was in slow motion. The bride slowly walks towards him. Flash backs began to appear in his mind… their fights, grudges… jealousy… their pride. All this time they never knew that anything like this would happen… to them… helplessly falling in love with someone… they never hoped to love them…  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what you see in me  
  
Girl, you bring out the best in me  
  
And I realize when I look in you eyes  
  
There's nothing that I couldn't do  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan glanced around, Koenma was waitng for her… to love her endlessly. She took Joruju's hand, and after a while handed her to her best friend… her prince…  
  
  
  
Koenma shivered down his spine as he found a heart-warming smile of the girl he loved under the veil. He escorted her to the middle and they both faced the priest.  
  
He was ready… is really worth her love? An angel's love? She was everything to him… and surely he was everything to her.  
  
  
  
Catch me, I'm fallin'  
  
1 Head over heals, I'm in love with you  
  
And no one else will do  
  
And my heart is like brand new  
  
Fallin' in love, fallin' in love with you  
  
  
  
  
  
'she's nervous.' He thought as he felt her shiver as she knelt beside him. He smiled at her, he knew she can see him behind that white veil. He clutched her right hand tightly but gently.  
  
  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the uniting of…." The priest began to spoke… continuing the whole ceremony.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Everytime I see your face  
  
Like sunshine on the cloudy day  
  
It's a feeling that can't be replaced  
  
Like the feeling when we embrace  
  
  
  
"Take this ring as the symbol of my…" Botan spoke to him as she puts on the ring in his finger. As he began getting the other ring from Hiei, Koenma sweat drops, can't help feel but really honored that even him came here to see us happy.  
  
  
  
"Take this ring as the symbol of my love for you and…" Koenma began as he puts on the ring in her finger. They smiled knowingly at each other.  
  
  
  
"You may now kiss the bride…" the priest said as Koenma lifted the veil, revealing her flushed expression radiating… a beauty to behold and he was glad to see her… sharing the most happy day of her life with him. His husband…  
  
  
  
I love everything you do to me  
  
  
  
For your love I would do almost anything…..  
  
  
  
  
  
It's true when they tell each other how they despise everything that she is to him and everything he was to her. Because they both saw in each other's eyes that the only person that can make them feel what they feel now… is each other.  
  
  
  
They both shared a kiss, not just any kiss, a kiss showing comfort and eternal love. Everyone cheered as they kissed. Keiko almost wept of happiness, it was her friend… and finally she found happiness.  
  
  
  
Little white flakes of snow slowly fall down, the couple both looked at yukina as the bride hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is not much but I hope I made you happy…" Yukina asked her as a solitary pearl fell from Yukinas eyes.  
  
  
  
"It was beautiful, thank you…" She whispered to her.  
  
  
  
Koenma and Botan walked back as everybody crowded at them. Botan raised a bouquet of flowers, and threw it behind her. it landed right in the snow lady's hands, as Kuwabara runs frantically to her. Hiei tipped him over and he went falling. Yukina rushes to Kuwabara's side and threw the bouquet that exactly landed on Mukuro's hands, Hiei looked up to her as they both blushed of embarrassment.  
  
  
  
~~~Owari~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N… How did ya' liked it? bad? Disgusting? Or simply good? Please I really need reviews… probably make a epilogue or something like that… and sorry if the fic as numbers in it (if it has), whenever I upload my document it seem it's everwhere!! Well tell me how to take those off… thanks!!! 


	10. Epilogue!!!

Cast Away…  
  
  
  
The Epilogue ^ ^;  
  
  
  
A/N finally I managed to cook up some thingies to have this epilogue- updated… warning: there are much cheesiness goin' all over this epilogue so you are duly warned… I don't want any flames okay? And please do be easy on the comments… I know this is not much.  
  
  
  
A young red-haired man stood blankly, his hair was flailing in the wind as it blew around him. He just stood there, not minding the loud laughing and chatting of his friends on the other side of the wide garden. He looks intently straight in the large blue sky… probably expecting something… or much… someone…  
  
"Hey, don't just stand there!" a woman yelled at him.  
  
The woman approaches him, her long light-brown tresses cascaded down her shoulder. She reaches him and stood beside him, looking at him confused. His height completely matching with hers.  
  
Instead, the young man didn't look at her and just stared in the large area of blue sky.  
  
"Do you think they'll come?" the man began to ask, ending the silence between them.  
  
"They'll not miss it for the world." The woman replied, putting a steady hand on his shoulder.  
  
The man smiled at her, and they both looked behind them as they heard a little shouting voice coming towards them.  
  
"Okasan!!" a little girl ran towards them.  
  
"What is it?" the woman asked.  
  
"Mama… Uncle Kuwabara and Uncle Yusuke are fighting again… Aunt Keiko told me to get you!" the girl explained as her mother picked her up.  
  
The woman steadily carried her in her arms. The girl was as beautiful as her mother, although her hair was much lighter than her mother… her eyes was a deep shade of green… but not the same as the man beside them.  
  
"Uncle Kurama… are you okay?" the girl inquired long at him confused.  
  
"Hai." He managed to reply.  
  
"You look pale…" the girl added caressing his cheeks with her small hands.  
  
"Uncle Kurama had a hard day at work… so lets leave him alone now? Ne Meiko?" her mother inquired.  
  
The girl nodded and they went back and leave the man alone again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka! Try to flip the other side do you want that to burn?!" a jet black haired man argued.  
  
"I know!!! here goes!" an Orange haired man replied.  
  
The two man was arguing over something in the grill. While a few paces behind them was a long wood picnic table.  
  
  
  
"They'll never learn." A young woman inquired setting the table.  
  
The young woman got annoyed of her hair and finally decided to tie it to down.  
  
"Ne Keiko-chan… what time will they be arriving?" the petite young woman asked from behind her. Holding some paper plates.  
  
"I don't know…" the young woman replied and gazed her eyes around.  
  
  
  
Few years have past… to be exact, five years have past. And finally an opportunity came up that they finally got together again. They all decided to held a picnic, with Kurama's permission, the picnic was held in his rest house… in the garden… the same place a few years ago Koenma and Botan was wed. After that lovely wedding, Yusuke and Keiko finally decided to tie the knot also and now she was seven month pregnant with their third baby. On the other hand, Kuwabara and Yukina decided to be married next month… with much pleading… finally the other half… Hiei to be exact finally gave in and gave them permission. His sister, Shizuru was now happy with her four-year old daughter… with his husband… that happened to be her boss… unfortunately that can't come because of work. While, Kurama has a fiancé.  
  
  
  
"Will the two of you quit it!!" Shizuru exclaimed at them as she pinched her brother's ear.  
  
"Okay.. fine…" her brother pleaded.  
  
"Papa!! Let's play!!" a young three-year-old boy asked, tugging his father's pants.  
  
"Not now Kyosuke… why don't you look after your sister… I think she's crying." His father told him.  
  
The small boy nodded and ran towards a small crib beside the picnic table. And began making faces at the baby inside it.  
  
"You know that boy is just a photo copy of you." The woman inquired with a little girl steadied her head in her shoulders.  
  
"Mama, can I play with Yumi too?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sure… here you are…" her mother puts her down and she ran up to where the little boy was.  
  
"I can't believe a lot of years had past by…" the man replied looking at the children.  
  
"Yeah, but still some things don't intend to change… look at my brother… same old dimwitted baka…" the woman hinted, as the man beside him nodded to agree.  
  
"Grrrr…." The orange-man smirked, and yet he stayed calm as his loving soon- to-be-wife glanced at him… her eyes was full of concern.  
  
"You know… I can't believe that Yukina is actually that shrimp's sister…" the Orange-haired man insisted dismissing the teasing her sister said awhile ago…  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at the red-haired man walking towards them as he tries to yell at them, all eyes looked at him as two silhouettes started to walk towards them.  
  
"I can't believe it!! they made it!!" keiko exclaimed as they went over to them.  
  
Everyone hurried to welcome Kurama and the couple beside him.  
  
"Oh… they're so cute!!" Yukina complimented.  
  
"I didn't know you have twins Botan!!" Shizuru exclaimed coming towards her.  
  
The Blue-haired woman was carrying a small two year old girl and behind him was a tall man with brown hair carrying a little boy as he guides his wife by holding her waist as the approach them.  
  
  
  
"Hi guys!! Sorry if we took a while!!" the blue-haired young woman said.  
  
"Koenma why didn't you told us about this?" Shizuru asked, as she moved her mouth for a pout.  
  
"Gomenasai. We were so preoccupied because these two took a lot of complications… but it's a good thing everything's normal." The man manages to explain.  
  
"And don't worry, we'll inform you this time." He added as he pulls his wife closer to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well… I'm three months pregnant.." Botan replied quite blushing.  
  
"You really don't want to waste anytime eh?" Yusuke cuts in as he tapped the prince hard on the back.  
  
"Well…" Koenma stuttered.  
  
"Couldn't help when things really heats up no?" Kuwabara whispered to the prince's ear that made him red all over.  
  
"Oh, this is Rain…" Botan said as she puts the little girl down in the grass.  
  
"And this is Koenma…" her husband followed putting the little boy also.  
  
"So you have a junior of you own." Yusuke hinted as he stooped down to look at the twin more closely.  
  
The little girl has luscious brown eyes as for his brother has lavender ones. The boy's haired was hazel-brown like his father and Rain's hair was also brown.  
  
"Looks like these two came from you Koenma." Yusuke observed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go over there and sit…" Shizuru inquired.  
  
  
  
=======^^^^=======  
  
"She's so beautiful Kurama!!" Botan gaped as she eyed the beautiful woman in the picture.  
  
"She's in France right now, picking her wedding dress." Kurama explained as he sipped his coke.  
  
"Fancy girl don't you think?" Shizuru inquired while feeding her daughter.  
  
"Botan-chan.. do the two of oyu still argue?!" Keiko asked.  
  
"Keiko what kind of question is that? Of course they do!!" Yusuke replied eyeing his wife beside him.  
  
"Yeah, arguing about who's gonna be on top!!" Kuwabara continued as he laughed out loud.  
  
Botan and Koenma looked at each other and blushed wildly.  
  
/Whaaaaaaaaaaaack/  
  
Her sister manages to throw in an uppercut and her brother came flying to the sky.  
  
Every one sweat drops.  
  
"Nice punch!" some one exclaimed from behind.  
  
Everyone turned his or her eyes around to see the person standing there. It was no other that their Koorime friend with a beautiful lady beside him. They walked hand and hand towards them. Everyone shifted their gazes on the couple's hands.  
  
  
  
They stopped and looked at their hands clasp with each other, they blushed and releasetheir hands as they walk towards them.  
  
"And I assume this two is going out?" Shizuru inquired as the couple walking towards them blushed more wildly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was contented… they were chatting and laughing with each other… taking time for granted and savored the moment that they are all together like this… a moment in their lives they'll remember forever…  
  
####OWARI#####  
  
Natsumi-chan: hey I'm finally finished… I told you this epilogue has a lot of cheesiness inside… oh… and A LOT of errors in it so do please go easy on the comments!!! And if you want to flame me or something you can freely do that… just e-mail me okay? Oh… and your not of the hook yet!! I'm thinking of having yet another cheesy love-story-kinda adventure story about a pairing… or so… I don't' know what anime will it be in… but what the heck!! Just tell me how you despise this one okay? 


End file.
